The Son of Mars
by Aryek
Summary: John Prospero, a subject of the mysterious Sons of Mars Project who is struggling to find out more of his mysterious past... Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Survivors…**

**John Prospero: **

Age: 26

Height: 5'11'

Iris: Green

Hair: Black.

Biography: A moral and idealistic soldier, John often puts others needs before his own. John also has difficulty listing to orders, which has landed him in trouble before, and is sure to in the future. John also craves to learn more of his past, which may ultimately conflict with his objectives.

**Adam Graves **

Age: 28

Height: 6'1'

Iris: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Biography: A steely and professional soldier, Adam was an excellent choice for squad leader, cold hearted but persistent, Adam drives his men to the brink of their abilities, and beyond. Adam's recent strange behavior has led many to believe he may have ulterior motives in Raccoon…

**Philip Myers **

Age: 21

Height: 5'9'

Iris: Brown

Hair: Brown

Biography: A United States marine in the same unit as the convict Billy Coen, Philip has learned his fair share of survival skills, but no amount of training could prepare him for the horrors in Raccoon city. Philip finds he easily trusts people, which may lead to his downfall.

**Jeanna Lockheart**

Age: 18

Height: 5'7'

Iris: Green

Hair: Auburn

Biography: A social high school girl, Jeanna is well liked and admired by her fellow students, and her teachers for her excellent grades. Jeanna is thrown into the horror of Raccoon city un prepared, and though not very effective in combat situations, Jeanna is far from useless…

**Sylvia Watson **

Age: 23

Height: 5'8'

Iris: Brown

Hair: Brown

Biography: A sexy, seductive woman, Sylvia is able to talk her way out (or in) of hostile situations. Her motives for being in Raccoon city are mysterious, and no one can tell what her true objectives are….

Project Name: Sons of Mars

Beginning Subjects: 10,00

Remaining Subjects: 350

Begin Date: 1996

Completion Date: 1998

Head Researcher advisor: Dr. Charles Prospero

Subject(s) Location: Classified

Project Log:

6/21/96: Dr. Lola Karver and Dr. Charles Prospero begin project "Sons of Mars" with the objective of creating ultimate human soldiers

7/04/96: First 10,000 subjects are "collected" from different areas of the world.

7/15/96: Heavy injections of T-Virus begin in all subjects. Losses are substantial.

7/21/96: Phase two injections begin. Losses are higher then expected.

9/12/96: Fewer then 3,000 subjects have lived through the injections with desired results.

11/25/96: Lola Karver is liquidated for security reasons. Prospero resumes full control of project.

04/04/97: Heavy training begins. Heavy losses reported.

06/12/97: Phase five injections begin.

08/10/97: Heavy losses result from phase five injections.

12/24/97: Fewer then a thousand sons live through phase six and seven injections along with heavy training losses.

01/27/98: Only three hundred and fifty sons remain. However, results are above expectations. Soldiers have massive physical and physiological abilities. Project deemed success.

**Current**

The continuous bursts of gunshots left Adam unphased as he concentrated on the task before him. His eyes narrowed at the pathetic creatures that stumbled ungracefully towards him. Their arms out stretched and hands reached longingly for him. Adam let his grip tighten on his gun and his eye's narrowed as he aimed for the closest foe.

The soldiers, seven in total, stood their ground in the middle of the street in a circular formation. Adam smiled as he saw a dozen more of the creatures stumble out of an alley in front of him, he laughed as he gunned the stupid creatures down with his rifle. What Adam didn't notice, how ever, was that the other sons were slowly being wedged together by the carriers.

"Fall back." Adam heard over the com, he knew the voice instantly. "No, stand you ground sons" Adam spat over the radio. "Negative sons, retreat to a secure location...that apartment over there." The voice responded, as if its owner had never heard Adam. The son ran out from the formation, and blasted his way through the carriers, and the other sons soon followed suite.

Adam hissed to him self, and followed the others. For every carrier the sons killed, it seemed like ten more took its place. The sons reached the apartment with little difficulty, and the son that lead the charge broke through the window to make way for the others. The sons set up a parameter, and easily disposed of any carriers that made it inside.

A howl was heard, along with running sounds outside the building. "Cerberus" Adam muttered to him self, sure enough a canine creature burst through one of the windows, and pounced on one of the sons. The others blasted it off, but soon several more came into the building, and one pounced towards Adam. The creature got close enough for Adam to see it's drooling mouth and bloody fangs before everything disappeared...

"Simulation end."

A computerized voice said. Several relieved sighs were heard, along with the taking off of helmets. Team commander Adam Graves took of his helmet last, his short, spiky blonde hair slick with sweat, and his blue eyes filled with rage. He looked around the room, and saw the man he was looking for. The dark haired, green eyed son by the name of John Prospero prepared to casually leave the sim-pit as if he had done nothing wrong, which enraged Adam even more.

"Prospero"

Adam shouted, and strolled towards the man. He grabbed John by the arm, and turned him to face him. "Prospero, what you did in the sim was willful disobedience. Court martial worthy. I am team commander, not you Prospero" Adam shouted.

"With all due respect, sir, if we had continued on with your orders, there wouldn't be a team, sir." He said, making the sir's in his sentence sound as sarcastic as possible. Adam pushed John away from him, and John began walking away.

"Just remember Prospero, we're going to be in Raccoon soon, and I wont tolerate another one of your stunts again. I will kill you if you try one." Adam said coldly. John let out a simple "Hmph." in reply, and walked away.

John stepped gracefully out of the shower and over to his mirror, wiping the mist that covered it away. He looked at him self in the mirror for a moment, before taking a towel and covering him self with it. He took a quick shave, even though there was barely any hair on his smooth face. It was simply an instinct of his.

After drying him self, he dressed him self in "civvy" clothes, a simple brown t-shirt, black pants and matching shoes were his normal attire around the base. He looked at his well-made bed on his way out of his room; making the quick decision he wasn't going to sleep again tonight before he stepped out.

John didn't like to sleep. He always had strange dreams. His dreams always seemed to involve a woman, or what he could see of her. He only saw her delicate jaw line, and lush lips. He saw his hand in the dream reach out and stroke the woman on the chin, and John could feel it. It was so soft and smooth, like touching a cloud.

The woman also said something, yet as hard as he listened, he could never tell what she said. His dream also commonly involved him looking over a balcony down on a city from what seemed like a scenic mountain location. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, and a fatherly voice talking to him. But he could never turn his head to see who it was.

These dreams were more like nightmares to John. They seemed so sad; it was like the dreams stirred something up within him. Something deep within him. John couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to. Having another one of those dreams was the only thing that scared him.

John wondered if any of the other sons ever had these dreams, or something similar to them. They seemed like flashbacks, like distant memories. That made sense to John the most. He didn't know anything about his past. Nothing. None of the other sons did either, apparently.

John stopped off in the hallway to grab a water bottle from the vending machine. The cold, clear liquid felt soothing to his dry throat. John didn't know any of the other sons to well, accept for Graves, and he and Graves weren't exactly what you call friends, so he had no one to talk to about this, and outside contact was forbidden. John had quit feeling lonely a long time ago, though, it really was a useless feeling.

John stopped next to a window, and looked out at the beautiful landscape. It was only a matter of time before his next mission began . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**September 27th, 1998**

Four helicopters flew gracefully over the Arklay wilderness; the wind generated by the blades blew the branches of the trees and scared up hundreds of birds. Adam looked at his watch again, noting the time. He along with the other sons were now clad with black battle armor, which had a large Umbrella logo patch on the right shoulder, to give the civilians the image that they worked for Umbrella, and that they were there to save them.

Adam checked his watch nervously again. For his plan to work, the timing needed to be perfect. Well, perhaps not. His operatives were already inside Raccoon, and incase he couldn't retrieve it him self, he would have them retrieve it for him and it_ was_ the sons objective to retrieve the virus, so if anyone got it before him, he'd just kill them. Simple. Adam smiled; he had it all figured out.

As the choppers reached the city, Adam looked out the door less side of the helicopter with mild interest, and a bit of amusement as he saw the lower class Mercenaries being slaughtered like cattle. That's all the mercenaries were good for. Cannon fodder, Adam thought to him self,

"L-Z comin' up, it's gonna be hot."

The pilots voice spoke over the inter-com. The helicopters hovered over a small parking lot next to a mall. Which zombies were pouring out of. Adam and the others repelled from the helicopters, and landed in the lot. Adam noticed a zombie that particularly pissed him off. Maybe it was the way it looked, or the way he felt, but he knew this carrier deserved a special fate.

Adam unsheathed his knife, and threw it into the air once, catching it perfectly. Adam then threw the knife, which soared through the air at high velocity, and caught the carrier between the eyes. The zombie emitted a groan of pain, and fell to the ground. Adam walked over, and took his knife from the pathetic creatures skull. He wiped blood and brain matter of the knife using the creatures own clothes, ignoring the ones that got close to him, they were pathetic, and could never cause damage to him in any way, shape, or form.

Adam noticed his proximity to the still hovering choppers, and decided it was time to make his leave…

John and the other sons had been fighting hard to claim the lot from the carriers, yet more seemed to show up. Most likely attracted by the noise of the choppers. Suddenly, an incredibly loud noise behind him, followed shortly is a wave of heat. John was thrown forward by the explosion, and felt him self impact the pavement. Shrapnel flew through the air in all directions, one-piece passing close to John's face and cutting it slightly. John got up as fast he could, turning the direction where he felt the heat. The four choppers lay in ruin, flames covered the wreckages. One could barely tell that they were once helicopters, they now looked like scrap metal.

"Where is Graves? And the other sons?"

John asked him self. Some gunshots could be heard in the distance, but it sounded to panicked to match the slow, rhythmic firing style of the Sons of Mars. Most likely panicked civilians. John looked around, seeing hundreds of zombies begin to flood into the parking lot. He couldn't take them on his own, so he decided tactical retreat was his best option. He swung around gracefully, and ran into one of the alleys near the mall.

Philip lowered his binoculars, he had no words to describe the things he saw unfold from his apartment. The zombies howls, moans, and groans filled the street, which combined with the alarms and sirens of crashed vehicles, making an sonata as the night fell, and rain began to poor.

Philip crawled through the window into his apartment; he knew he had to get moving. He knew he had to get out. As he began to collect his weapons, he thought about what Billy had told him in the letters. Philip was a marine whom was in a unit made famous because of a mass murder, Billy Coen, who was also in the unit.

Philip had never believed it; he knew Billy wasn't like that. The judges didn't think so though. Philip and Billy had been good friends before the incident, and Philip had written him several times while he was in prison.

A few weeks ago, he began receiving letters from Billy. They talked about how he escaped the MP truck in the mountains, and how he and the rookie S.T.A.R.S member, Rebecca Chambers had survived some horrible incident up there. In the letters, Billy told him Umbrella was behind it all.

Philip had been a little skeptical, but now, well, it was obvious. Philip walked into his bathroom, and opened up his mediation cabinet. He raided it for bandages, peroxide, and anything else he might need. He stuffed it all in a backpack quickly, not bothering to organize it. He slammed the door on the cabinet shut. In the mirror, Philip could see his brown eyes were burning with new hatred for Umbrella. They had slaughtered thousands here.

Philip was dressed in a white and blue-stripped shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He had a muscular, yet thin frame. He was attractive, and considered him self a ladies man, yet he never had a serious connection to any one he dated.

None of that mattered now, though. Philip went into his bedroom, and took the two guns out of there. A .38, and Mclusky 50. Caliber magnum. He didn't have a lot of ammo for either though, so he would have to try and conserve it. Philip holstered both weapons, and stopped off in the kitchen to gather some non-perishable foods, just incase.

He strapped the backpack on, and headed out the apartment door, which thankfully was clear of the undead. Philip burst into the apartment next to his, and scanned it quickly. It was empty. Philip proceeded to the other end of the apartment, opened the window, and slipped out onto the fire escape. A cold rain began to fall as Philip dropped gracefully into the alleys, avoiding the site of the zombies in the street.

Philip had walked for about an hour, wasting only two shots. He was in the suburbs now, which also looked like it was hit hard. Burning wreckages and bodies littered the lawns and streets of the suburbs. Philip had not encountered any survivors on his way out, but he wished he would. As Philip strolled down the various streets, he noticed a commotion in a house. It wasn't silent and gloomy like the others it was full of activity. Philip needed to check it out. It could be a survivor.

Philip ran through the lawn, the grass making a wet squishing sound as he did. He jumped up on the porch, and saw the door was already open, or rather, smashed open. He slowly walked inside, scanning the area, his .38 in hand. He could hear moaning and hissing somewhere in the house, so he stayed ready. The living room looked surprisingly, birthday hats and horns were scattered on the floor of the living room. Philip walked slowly into the kitchen of the house, and what he saw…he couldn't describe what he saw.

Bodies lay on the kitchen floor; Philip couldn't tell how many…they were in to many pieces to tell. The floor was slippery with blood, and Philip didn't want to enter. A birthday cake was on the table, eighteen candles still lit. "

Someone sure got one hell of a birthday party…"

Philip muttered to him self, turning his back to the kitchen. He proceeded up the stairs, the moans getting louder as he did. He turned right, because to the left of him was just a wall with a picture hung on it. He walked down the hall, seeing some zombies pounding on a door, three of them. They smelled Philip or something, because they turned around and started after him. Philip took a sharp breath, and squeezed off three perfect shots. The zombies all feel within moments of each other. Philip stepped over the bodies, and knocked on the door they had been pounding on.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Again, no response.

Philip then rammed his shoulder against the door, one, two, three times. Finally the door swung open, and Philip instantly had his gun aimed, he scanned the room, and from what he saw, it was defiantly a girl's room. The room's walls were painted pink, as well was the carpet, hell, even the sheets. The bed contained dozens of stuffed animals.

"Get away!"

Philip heard someone shout, before he could determine the force, a CD case was thrown at him, which struck him between the eyes quite accurately.

"Aw! God damn it!"

Philip shouted as he held his aching head. Philip regained his composure, and pointed his gun the direction the CD case was thrown at him. He saw a young girl with Auburn hair and green eyes in the corner, cowering from him.

"Wait, I'm not like them…"

Philip said, walking over to her.

"I'm Philip, Philip Myers. Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

The girl looked up at him, he could see a relived expression on her face.

"...I'm Jeanna Lockheart."

The girl stammered, fear still in her voice. Philip assumed she was at least eighteen by the way she talked and looked, or hell, maybe it was the eighteen candles on the birthday cake.

"It was my birthday today, and all my friends were over, and then all these people started pounding at the door, we thought they were hurt or something, so we let them in…They were crazy, they started attacking us…My dad told me to run up here…my friends…"

She continued.

"Jeanna, I'm sorry, but all your friends…"

Philip started but he could see in Jeanna's eye she knew what it was. There was no need to talk about it anymore, then. He noticed the way Jeanna was dressed, in some shorts and a tank top. She needed to get dressed in something warmer, it was freezing out side.

"Nevermind. Listen, Jeanna, get some better clothes on."

Philip paused for a second, thinking.

"And Jeanna, do you have any guns in your house?"

"Yeah, we have a shot gun in the basement, but it's locked up in a cabinet and my dad has the key."

"And where is your dad right now?"

"He went into the basement to get the shot gun"

Just great, Philip thought. He hated the thought of stumbling around in a dark basement.

"Alright then. I'll go look for your dad while you get dressed, and we'll all get out of here together."

Philip said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

"And Jeanna, have you ever used a gun before?"

"Well, um, I used BB and Paintball guns before, and I've played Laser tag before…"

"Great" Philip thought to him self. He took the .38, and handed it to Jeanna. 

"I'll be back in a minute. Use that gun if you need to."

Philip then turned around, and started back out into the hall. He took a detour in one of the bedrooms, and stripped it of its sheets. He tossed them downstairs, and headed into the kitchen. He took a deep breath, and began piling the bodies, or what was left of them, in a corner. He threw the sheets over them. He didn't want Jeanna to see them; it would be like rubbing it in her face. He found a mop in a closet, and used it to mop up the blood on the floor. He washed his hands to, making sure there wasn't any blood on them.

Philip then walked back out into the living room, and drew his Mclusky. He found the door to the basement, which was slightly ajar. Philip swung the door open. The basement was full of boxes stacked as high as him, it was like a maze. It was lit by only one light, which swung around the room slowly. "Mr. Lockheart…?" Philip said cautiously as he walked down the stairs. All of a sudden, he felt some cold, clammy hands grab his right ankle from behind. "Shit!" Philip shouted as he felt him self lose balance, and tumble down the stairs. He tried to angle his body so his right shoulder took the impact of the fall, which worked.

Philip hit the ground with a slight grunt, and instantly snapped on up on his knee, scanning the room. He couldn't see anything, the light was moving around too much. But he could hear something walking around behind the stairs, and slowly approaching him. Philip could feel the fear building up deep inside his gut, but he couldn't be distracted by it. He could hear the footsteps coming closer to him, and he caught the stack of boxes on left fall over in the corner of his eye. He drew his body weight to the ride side, flipping him self further over to the right.

A middle-aged zombie wearing jeans and a blood stained white t-shirt approached him, arms out stretched. Philip didn't even blink as he fired the shot that would put it down for the final time. The zombies head was practically destroyed by the powerful magnum, and now looked something like a smashed in pumpkin. Philip walked over to the body, and searched the pockets for the key. He fished out a key ring, which had several keys and a small picture of Jeanna's family on it. Philip searched the basement for a moment, and found the gun cabinet. After a bit of fiddling around, he found the right key and opened it. The shotgun was a generic one, but Philip couldn't complain. He found a box with twenty bullets in it, and stuffed them into his pockets. With the shotgun in tow, Philip headed back up stairs.

Jeanna had heard the shot obviously because she was waiting near the stairs. She was now dressed in a black sweatshirt with a hood and some school logo on it, jeans, and tennis shoes with pink ties. Philip opened his mouth to tell her about her dad, but something told him she already knew.

"Lets get moving."

He said firmly.

"Alright."

She responded in a low voice, and followed him out the door.

John held the flashlight in his mouth as he laid the map out on the table. The room was dark, and was only illuminated by pale blue light, which was caused by the sun that reflected off the rain. John had been running for about an hour, and still didn't know where the hell he was, or how he was going to complete his mission like this. He was running low on ammo, too.

The areas where he could retrieve the sample were scattered and far apart. There was Sherry's sample that she was rumored to carry in her locket, but she was somewhere in the police station which was heavily defended by cops right now, and there was no way he could get to her without going through them. Then there was the lab under the city, but that was way at the other side of town, and Umbrella's tyrants were probably already on their way there, too. He didn't have the firepower to fight them yet.

There were several other places also, but they were at least ten miles from him, and about twenty miles apart, and they were all in heavily populated areas of the city, which was great. This was frustrating John. He tried to calm down, and think this over…

"STARS…"

A low voice grumbled. John removed his holstered handgun. He and the other Sons were briefed on the other creatures they could, and probably would, encounter in the city. Project Nemesis was one of them, and probably the strongest of them, John quietly tucked the flashlight in his pocket and stuffed the map in his pocket as well. John slowly turned his back to the room, and started out.

John heard a heavy form burst through the wall, and felt chips of wood and concrete pellet him. John started running, his motions to fast for the sluggish Nemesis to detect, still how ever, the beast gave chase to the Son of Mars, all the while letting out roars of fury. John ran through the halls as fast as he could, looking for a way out. He saw a window at the end of the hall, and sped towards it.

He held his arms out in front of his head as he smashed through and into the alley, gracefully landing before any of the shards of glass did. John noticed was behind some sort of utility store, because there was a huge container of propane and a lot of smaller ones in the Alley.

John instantly formulated a plan. He tipped a dumpster over, and kicked all the trash away. Just then the Nemesis jumped through the broken window, and started walking John's way. John coolly aimed his pistol, and fired three accurate shots into the container. He ducked behind the container as the explosion hit, sending a definite boom sound for miles, rubble pounded the dumpster and rained over a good radius. John slid out from under the dumpster, and saw he had pretty much destroyed the alley and the surrounding buildings.

John calmly reloaded his pistol, and looked directly into the flames. Nemesis was probably dead, but John wasn't going to stick around to find out. He took off running again, to a place where he could regroup and formulate a plan to complete his mission…


	3. Chapter 3

Adam trudged through the watery streets as the cold rain fell above his head, wetting his blonde hair. He ignored it as he continued on, through the rubbish filled streets, which Adam put to good use by kicking it into the faces of the idiotic carriers. Adam enjoyed killing the pathetic creatures; it let him take out some of the anger that had been building in his body the past few hours.

Everywhere he went, it was a dead end for him. The samples were scattered in various areas of the city, each was incredibly hard to obtain at the moment. It was extremely aggravating, and was about to give Adam a headache. He needed somewhere to stay, somewhere to regroup his thoughts, somewhere to contact his operatives…

In the corner of his eye, he got a billboard that said "Sky line apartments". Perfect. Adam dashed over to the apartments, easily escaping the carriers that were behind him, his movements to fast for their idiotic minds to even detect. Adam stopped just short of the door, not wanting to break it. He opened it calmly and stepped in. The lobby was empty, no signs of violence or struggle either. Which meant there were little to no carriers inside the building.

Adam stepped through, and found the elevator. He pressed it, and found the power in the building was still working. Adam rode the elevator up to the top floor. He walked around the top floor for a bit, lock picking his way into each of the apartments until he found one to his liking. He took one, which had a good view of the streets below. Adam took his laptop, which he had "borrowed" from a computer store, and sat it on the table. He had to contact his superiors and let them know the status of the mission.

After that pesky little chore was done, Adam took a pen and some paper and wrote several notes that he would distribute to his operatives safe houses, as they needed to be informed of his problems, and his need for them to step up their own search for the sample. Adam found a pad of paper and wrote down the notes.

After that was done, Adam proceeded to found a towel to dry his rain soaked hair. He threw the dirty towel on the floor, and decided to check out the streets now. He took his binoculars out of his backpack, and strolled out on the balcony, cold air blowing in his face as he opened the slider door. It had stopped raining, and was getting dark, part of the city still lit by the orange light of the sun down. Adam brought up to his eyes, and looked down. He saw someone running past the carriers at incredible speeds about three or so blocks up, it was to fast to be an ordinary human, it was a son. When the man had run a little closer, Adam was able to identify him; it was Greg Irvin, one of the fool's that had followed Prospero in the simulation. Adam smirked, now was the perfect opportunity to make Irvin pay.

Adam jumped gracefully down from the balcony, landing a few feet in front of the entrance. Adam decided he'd play a little game with Irvin. He cut him self on the face with his knife, and a couple of times on the chest and arms. Just as Irvin passed by, Adam dashed out onto the streets. Irvin turned around to face him, a panicked look on his face.

"Commander Graves, sir, your alive…"

Irvin panted. Adam tried to retain his snickers, and to put his own panicked front.

"Yes. Shrapnel wounded me when the helicopters crashed. I was lucky to get out of the area alive. Status of the mission?"

Adam asked, trying to sound just as stressed as Irvin was.

"Incomplete sir…"

Irvin turned his back, and started to walk away. Adam smiled, he whipped out his sub-machine gun, and fired towards Irvin, as expected, the Son of Mars easily dodged the hail storm of bullets, and rolled him self behind one of the crashed cars. Adam continued firing, only stopping when his clip ran dry.

"Sir, what the hell are you doing?"

Irvin asked in a shocked voice.

"Just having a little fun…"

Adam responded, a hint of glee in his voice. The car began to shake as it was riddled with more bullets. Adam circled around the car, making sure each side had its fair share of holes. After the next clip was dry, Adam tossed the empty weapon aside and unsheathed his knife. He jumped onto the car, right above Irvin. The son panicked and flipped back like an Olympic gymnast.

_Leaving you're self-open for attack, huh? _

Adam thought. He threw his knife, and just as Irvin came out of his flip, the knife caught him right in the neck. Adam smiled as he looked at Irvin's scared, pathetic eyes as blood began to leak out in what would seem like rivers. Adam came out of his crouching position on the car, and jumped off. He walked over to the dying Irvin who was on his knees now, gasping for air which only produced a pathetic gurgling noise. Adam plucked his knife free, letting more blood leak out onto the soldiers combat vest.

"Shame. I was expecting a little more out of you, Irvin. I do thank you for the exercise, though…."

Adam said coldly, he then swiftly, and strongly brought the knife down towards Irvin's head…

Philip and Jeanna had gotten as far as the city limits before they'd reach the blockades. The guards didn't even give them a chance to speak before they opened fire, nearly killing them both. So here they were, heading back towards the center of the city. Philip didn't know where the hell he was going, or why. But he told Jeanna he did. He'd told her that if they could reach the hospital, maybe they could find a medical helicopter, and they would just have to fly out of the city.

_That would, of course, contradict the fact you can't fly, asshole. _

He thought to him self. He hated lying to her, but he had to. Another light drizzle began to fall on them as they walked, and Philip soon noticed Jeanna shivering, but she was doing her best to conceal it. Philip turned to her.

"You cold?"

He asked, concerned. She responded with a meager nod. Philip had to admit, it was getting ice cold out. They needed to find some shelter before they froze to death out here. A parking garage was nearby, and there were lots of floors to hide in and run to, so Philip motioned towards it. They walked in, Philip casually pointing his gun everywhere. It was quiet, to quiet. Only a few cars were in here now, and they had their doors flung open, and their seemed to be a lot of blood in here. Philip also noticed a large amount of slain zombies as he and Jeanna walked on.

As Philip started towards the second floor ramp, faster then his eyes could catch, he found a man pointing a gun at his face. Philip blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things; the guy had just appeared so suddenly it was amazing, like he had super speed or something…

"Who are you?"

The man asked, in an almost ice cold tone. Philip took in the mans features as fast he could, jet black hair, green eyes, and in a black combat suit. He looked to the right of the mans shoulder, and saw the Umbrella patch.

_Umbrella. This guy is working for Umbrella. _

Philip thought. He wanted to tear him limb from limb, but he had to control him self.

"Names Myers. Philip Myers."

Philip responded, quickly raising his magnum to meet the mans face.

"You?"

He asked, just as coldly as he had.

"John."

The man, now known as John responded, lowering his gun. Philip looked at the mans breast pocket, some text above it saying "Prospero". Philip lowered his own gun, and looked at John, he strolled around, as if he didn't even notice he or Jeanna were in the area. After he paced for a second or two, John turned around again.

"Who's she?"

He asked, nodding towards Jeanna. Philip opened his mouth to respond, but Jeanna stepped in.

"I'm Jeanna Lockheart. Are you here to rescue us or something?"

She asked, after all, what could an employee of the Umbrella Corporation be doing here? Umbrella was a benevolent company after all, right? John looked at the ground for a moment, before rising to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

Jeanna smiled. With both John and Philip around, it would only be a matter of time before they got out of here.

"Listen. We better stick together."

John said, turning to Philip. Philip sighed, and nodded.

"So, what do you have planned?"

John asked.

"We were heading to the hospital to see if there's any medical helicopters left."

Philip replied, still eying John carefully to make sure he didn't try anything. He had only known this man for seconds at best, and he already didn't trust him.

"As soon as this rain lets up, that is.

Philip continued. John nodded.

"Sounds good."

He replied, checking the clip in his pistol.

"Lets head up to floor three, there's a guards room up there. There's food and water in there, and we can rest up before we start out."

John added, already walking up the ramp. Philip and Jeanna soon following after him. There was something strange about John; a mysterious air seemed to surround him. Not an evil aura, just mysterious. Philip didn't care, he didn't trust him anyway. But Jeanna was intrigued.

Looking back, Jeanna did remember she did like a sense of mystery in boys. But none of the boys at school had that; they were just jocks and assholes. Both John and Philip were light years hotter then any of the boys at school, she noted.

_Damn, what is it with this city and cute men? _

Jeanna wondered, but seconds later silently scolded her self for. She should not have been thinking about trying to pick up on them, but trying to escape. But still, it was hard to ignore.

Sylvia let out another puff of smoke before gently putting the cigarette back in her mouth. Propped on a chair and her legs resting on a desk, she looked at the roof and began to think over the situation carefully. She knew smoking was bad for her health, but neither again was a city full of thousands of Umbrella's little experiments. Clad in a black shirt, jeans, and black slip on shoes, she sure didn't look out of the ordinary, at least she hoped not.

Sylvia briefly wondered how many other female spies were in the city, probably a lot. After all, it was a pretty good persona. Sylvia really liked the whole cloak and dagger feel of the whole thing; it was like a role-playing game or something.

_Accept if you screw up, there are no continues. _

She briefly thought to her self, but smiled a few seconds afterwards. She never screwed up, and she never failed. She didn't have to worry about anything. She flicked the cigarette away, and swung her legs off the desk, knocking some papers and folders down. She had stopped of in this little office to rest for a moment.

_But then again…no rest for the wicked. _

Sylvia thought to her self as she strolled through the office, stepping over a zombie she had capped earlier. She was armed with only a pistol, which she had gotten from a now deceased cop she had met. She and him and wandered around the city together for a few hours, with Sylvia playing the innocent helpless girl. He had fallen for it like a ton of bricks, and had gotten him self killed trying to defend her. It was unfortunate, but nothing to cry over. She stepped out into the streets, some fires and alarms still going on. Night was beginning to set in on the city.

Sylvia was going to head to the park, which before she arrived in the city, was informed that was where her first set of instructions were to be. She wasn't told anything pacific, just that she would know them when she saw them. The walk to the park was oddly serene; she only had to cap a few dumb Asses along the way, along with some of Umbrella's nastier critters. Hunters, she thought they were called. They sounded and looked bad, but a simple shot to the skull put them down. Sylvia arrived at the park, and slowly opened the gate, which made a creaking sound as she did.

The smell of fresh water and fish filled her nose as she walked in, facing the lake directly. She could see some splashes in the lake, indicated the fish in this city were still alive. Or maybe not, maybe the splashes were from the _Neptune's _or a similar aquatic mutation. Didn't matter either way to Sylvia, how ever.

She looked around, and found right next to her on a bench was an Origami bird, neatly folded. Through it she could see text written. That had to be them, what else would a piece origami art be doing out in the middle of a zombie infested city. Sylvia formed a small smile. "How cute." She noted, and grabbed the bird, unfolding it.

Good to see you've made it this far, but then again, I had no doubt in your abilities. I'm having a bit of trouble my self with our mission. Right now, I know of three places you can get the sample.

_1)The Police station, Birkins daughter has it on her. I'm sure, with a little bit of persuasion; the police will let you in_

_2)The Umbrella lab near the city limits, Birkins psycho wife is probably guarding it with her life though. _

3)The Hospital.

_As I've said, I have no doubt in your abilities to accomplish this mission. Good luck. _

_PS: Oh, and I do hope you wont accept cash as your only payment for this. You'll get plenty of that. But I also have…other payment methods in mind. I'm sure you'll need it when you get out of the city. _

_Sincerely, Eve. _

Sylvia smiled at the innuendo. She had only met her employer once, and it was four days after she had arrived. It was late at night on top of a bridge over looking some rail rods, and she had to admit, he was pretty easy on the eyes, and getting both laid and paid to do this stuff was a heck of the deal. She'd make sure to take Mr. Eve up on his offer when the time came.

Onto more troubling matters, none of the locations in which she could retrieve the sample were even remotely close to her location. She'd need a lot of firepower to get to any of them. Or maybe she could find some other survivors to unknowingly assist her, as in, act as zombie fodder while she got the sample.

Folding the note up and sticking it in her pocket, Sylvia walked off to the other end of the park, heading north. It was a large shopping district, bound to be a few gun shops up there, and now with the new 100 off discount, she could take what she wanted.

As she walked, Sylvia's mind flashed back to the "Kill on site" list her boss had given her. The first man on the list was a pretty boy named "John Prospero". Her boss had included a few pictures of him, he was a pretty handsome guy, and Sylvia wondered why he was wanted dead. Still, Sylvia never asked questions about such things. But still, there was something about Prospero. She could not quite put her finger on it. But something in his eyes, those beautiful green orbs of his. Something sad, just beneath the surface. But then again, what did she care? She just wanted to get this over with. By this time tomorrow, hopefully, she would be rolling in money and a handsome mans bed…

John, Philip and Jeanna had begun their walk towards the hospital. John and Philip on either side of Jeanna, forming a sort of protective barrier. Jeanna didn't know how to feel about that, she hated feeling useless, but then again she didn't mind much being surrounded by handsome men. The streets were mostly clear of zombies, and they avoided what they could.

John suddenly stopped in his tracks, and looked around. He seemed to hear or see something. "What's up?" Jeanna whispered, walking up behind John. He didn't reply, but stood still. Philip was curious, and a bit suspicious. Maybe he was signaling his Umbrella pales, and just in case he readied the shotgun he carried.

A shrill screech filled the air, and seven green creatures flooded out from the ally near them. "Fuck." John thought to him self. Hunters. John immediately firmly but gently pushed Jeanna aside just as one of the hunters slashed at her. Philip ran backwards as two of the hunters started after him. John was about to reach his hand out to Jeanna, whom was struggling to keep her balance before one of the hunters jumped between them.

Separated, John flipped backwards as the hunter slashed at him. Two others started after Jeanna, but John, nor Philip were in a position to help her. One of the hunters jumped at Philip, but it was met with a blast from his shotgun, which sent the creature careening through a window. Philip ducked as the other hunter prepared to slash his head off from behind, the creature jumping over him. Philip stood up firmly, and with the shotgun in one hand, pressed it against the reptilians back, and fired.

John was facing another leap by the hunter, but the creature only found its head impaled upon his knife, which John had pulled out just a second earlier. John pulled out his knife, brain matter and blood leaking out. Before the creature could even fall, John firmly kicked it, sending it across the street. The other Hunter snarled at him, and ran as fast as its nimble body could carry it. It jumped into the air at John, yet he swung him self to the side, and pulled the trigger on his pistol, the bullet slamming through the creatures skull and ending it's existence.

Jeanna, how ever, was being chased around like a mouse by a cat. She was scared out of her mind, and tried to refrain from tripping. She began to panic as she tried to search for a way to loose these things, whatever the hell they were. One of the hunters landed right by her, blocking her access to the street. She sloppily dodged him, arms waving in the air and legs crossing, almost tumbling to the ground. She, without thinking ran into an ally, which was only a few feet long. She stopped at the end of the alley, which was covered in trash. She began to pant and she looked back. The hunters were now closing in on her; their fangs seemed to form a smile.

Jeanna, heart pounding and adrenaline racing remembered the gun Philip had given her. She drew it, almost dropping it because she had not expected it to be so heavy. She held it with both her hands, and aimed it at the hunters. She closed her eyes and fired, her first shot going through one of the hunters eyes, and killing it immediately. She was also almost swept off her feet from the recoil, but managed to hold her footing. She opened her eyes briefly and aimed at the other one. Jeanna closed her eyes again, and fired. This time it pierced the creature's heart. Jeanna was how ever thrown backwards this time from the recoil; she made a light whimper as she was thrown into the trash pile.

She emerged a few seconds later, covered in trash. She looked, and saw she had killed the hunters. She could not help but smile, the first time she had fired a gun and she had killed something. John and Philip soon appeared, running into the alley. They two were surprised she had managed to do it her first time. John offered his hand down, and helped Jeanna up. Jeanna was feeling pretty good right now, a bright smile filled her now dirty face.

The three of them walked out of the alley and onto the street, stepping over the dead hunters. John was about to say something, before he stopped again. "What now?" Philip asked to him self, reading his Mclusky and shotgun. John stood silent, listing to the sounds approaching them.

"Move." He said sternly. A truck, seemingly out of no-where sped down the street. John, out of reflex grabbed Jeanna by the arm and tossed her out of the way, soon jumping by her him self. Philip jumped back the opposite direction as the truck slammed into a building, separating them. Soon after, Philip felt a wave of heat wash over him as the truck exploded, sending sheets of flame dozens of feet in the air.

It took him a few seconds to get up, but he did nonetheless. He looked at the truck, and covered his face to protect him self from the heat. John, how ever stood in normally. He looked over the wreckage to the side where Philip was.

"Philip, we're still heading to the hospital. Meet you there."

Before either Philip or Jeanna could protest, John grabbed Jeanna by her hand, and started running. The explosion would have attracted thousands of zombies by now. Philip turned around, and began to run the opposite way. He felt like he failed.

Now Jeanna was with that Umbrella mercenary …

He began to run towards the shopping district…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I forgot about this story for the past…year. Anyway, I'll try and write more of it. Heres another chapter, might not be as good as my last, but I need something to get me back into the game.

"Can't you run any faster, Jeanna?"

John asked as he pulled her along behind him. He could see the carriers all around him, she was running as fast as she could, and John knew that. She couldn't reply, and was instead trying to keep her self from being dragged along behind John. John shot another carrier in the head that had gotten to close to him self. It fell to the pavement with a dull thud and a wet smack as it's skull impacted, a pool of blood forming soon after.

John scanned the environment, and saw something. Something he had been looking for earlier...a location. "This way..." John said, grabbed her under her arms and almost carrying her over to the opposite side of the street. John burst through one of the doors on the side of the building, and kicked it shut. He turned around, sweat beading off his head as he rested momentarily from his perilous trek across the city.

Jeanna stood beside him, hands on her knees, gasping also. John brought his gloved hand across his forehead and wiped the sweat off. His breathing returned to normal, as did Jeanna's a short while after. She looked up at him. John simply glared back before he heard a pounding at the door they had just entered from.

"This areas not safe. We need to find somewhere to hide..."

He said, his voice still retaining that eerie calmness. Jeanna nodded and followed him through a short hall, before he kicked a door open that contained a stair well. Both of them began to climb the stairs, faster with each flight.

Real bright idea giving your only other weapon away Myers...

Philip thought. He knew it was not, and if he hadn't, she would be dead right now. He was just pissed off right now, severely. He ducked into an alley, and leaned against the wall, panting. He could hear the zombies dragging them selves down the street after him, but he had given them the slip. For now anyway. His thoughts began to race..

Damnit...and now she's with that Umbrella bastard. Damnit!

Philip knew from that moment he hated Mr. Prospero with a passion. He pounded his right fist against the wall in frustration. He only hoped he could save her from him before it was to late. He heard the zombies getting closer, and he walked silently down the alley, finding a door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping against hope. He put his hand up to the knob, and turned...

And it opened. A wide grin appeared on his face, he slipped in and shut the door silently behind him. He locked the door from the inside, and collapsed against it. His thoughts were now centered on Jeanna. She was just an innocent girl...she didn't deserve any of this. And she certainly didn't deserve what ever that Umbrella douche had planned.

Stop sulking. Your no good to her sitting here in the dark.

He rose up, and looked around. This was some sort store room, and only had one other door. He drew his magnum, and walked out the opposite door...

And ducked as a gun shot narrowly missed his head. He rolled out of the way as three more raced toward him, he got behind the counter. as another one pierced it just an inch away.

"Wait, hold up there buddy. I'm a human."

He said. The gunfire stopped, and he began to raise up, magnum still at the ready. He wanted to see this guy, and kick his ass.

"Ya know...I ought to..."

He paused as he realized the person that had tried to kill him was no he after all, but rather, some brown haired, gun totting female fatale.

"Ought to what?"

She asked him. Her gun was now at her side.

"Ummm...sorry...I thought you were..."

He said, trying to maintain coherent speech as he eyed her fit body, up and down. She smirked.

"Hey stranger, I don't know about you, but where I come from, when we have conversations, we look at the persons face, not their chest."

She replied coyly. He snapped up.

"Sorry."

He said.

"It's alright. You got a name, handsome?"

"Yeah, I do. Names Philip. You?"

"My name is Sylvia."

She said. He sat on the counter and looked at her.

"Lovely name. But don't you think it's a little to dangerous of a night for a fine thing like you to be out and about?"

He said sarcastically with a grin. She only grinned back.

"No more dangerous then it is for a handsome boy like your self, Philip."

His grin grew wider.

"As much as I'd like to stand around flirting with you, I'd also like to get out of this freak show of a Town."

She said, walking around and looking at various things in the store, trying to find something useful.

"You and me both, babes."

Philip said, tilting his head to the side a little bit to get a better "view" of Sylvia as she bent down to examine a lower shelf. She turned around.

"Any plans?"

She asked.

"I'm heading to the hospital."

He said, the flirty tone of his voice disappearing. Sylvia noted that.

"Very well..."

She said. Philip showed her the back area with out a word. They both leaned against the door, Philip and her leaned against the door, Philip's hand on the knob.

"One..."

He began.

"Two..."

She continued.

"Three."

He said, he unlocked and swung open the door, and they both slid out of the building, the sound of gunfire following shortly after.


End file.
